Someone to Catch the cold for
by SuperCumbercollective
Summary: Beth is sick, and not just a little. Hotch doesn't want to leave her home alone, and his team understand it. But Strauss disagrees. She wants him to come work. But you know Hotch, he's pretty stubborn. Also Aaron's and Jack's morning. Hotch/Beth fanfiction.


Someone to catch the cold for

" Morning. " Hotch said happily to Beth, while pouring a coffee.

" Morning. " Beth said too and tried to smile a little. " Do we have any aspirin? Huge headache. "

They've been living together now few month, in this one apartment downtown. Hotch were having a day of , hopefully. No one knows when the phone rings, and it's time to get back to BAU.

" Hmm.. Yeah. Here. " Hotch put his cup down and got this one bottle and gave it to her.

" Thanks. "

" Are you okay? You look pretty tired. " Hotch asked. She looked pale , and very tired.

" Yeah, I think so. I feel just a little dizzy. But I'm okay. " She tried to convince him, but weren't even sure by herself was that true.

" Come here. " He walked closer to her. He put his hand to her waist and pulls her closer.

He lifts his other hand to her jawline and kisses her softly.

Beth smiles at him tiredly, but Hotch's face turns concern.

He put's his hand to her forehead. It's warm. And not just a little.

" Hon, you're burning." He said. " I'm pretty sure you have bad fever. "

" Hotch, I .. " Beth tries to but Hotch stops her.

" Measure it, please. This feels pretty bad. " Hotch says quietly.

She nods and goes upstairs. She feels so dizzy. She's not sure if her legs will betray her.

" Morning Daddy. " Jack said happily to Hotch when he came downstairs.

" Morning Buddy. You look happy. " Hotch smiled. He could not help but smile. He loved his sons smile. When Jack were happy, he were happy.

" Go get you backpack , and I make some breakfast to you. " Hotch smiled. " What would you like to eat? "

" Hmm… Toast and orange juice. " Jack said and ran upstairs to get his backpack.

Hotch starts to make some breakfast to his son.

Jack ran back downstairs with his awesome new Captain America Backpack. He sat to table and Hotch brought toast and orange juice to him.

" What's happening today? Why so happy ?" Hotch asked and sat opposite him.

" We play football today. And my friend, Sam, is coming back to school today. I've not seen him for a week. " Jack said excitedly.

" Yeah? Where were he? " Hotch asked.

" He were at the vacation with his family. "

Hotch were reading newspaper and saw this one news on front page.

" Another woman dead. No leads. " There's also this picture of beautiful young blond woman.

Hotch sighs. He's pretty sure that this one means case to them.

" Do you have to go work today? I thought that you had rest of the week off. " Jack said a bit sadly.

" I'm not sure yet. I hope not. " He said. But hey. Hurry up, so you don't miss your school bus. "

" Oh , yeah. On my way. " Jack said quickly and run to the hallway.

Hotch helped him to put his jacket on.

" Hey , Daddy. If your not going work today , can you come to my football tournament tomorrow?" Jack asked hopefully. It meant a lot to him.

" You think I would miss that? Of course I'm coming. " Hotch smiled.

" Yay. But I got to go. Love you , Daddy. " Jack hugged him.

" I love you too , Buddy. Have fun. " He said and Jack ran out of the door.

He watched him to get on that bus.

He turns around and sees Beth sitting on sofa.

" Well? " Hotch walks to her.

" Well , what ? "

" How much? "

" Not much. I think I'm able to go work. " Beth said , but that was a huge lie. And they both knew it.

" Good try, but, you know, I'm not buying that. " Hotch smiled a little. But he really were concern. She were pale , she we looking very tired and she felt pretty warm.

" 104.. " She said weakly.

" Oh gosh. And did you said that Not much? That is more than high. I should get you to doctor. It's morning , and the fever usually rises along the day. " Hotch said to her softly.

" No. Hotch, please. I don't want to the doctor. Please. " Bath resisted.

Hotch sighs.

" Well, okay. In one condition. "

" What's that? " She asked.

" You need rest. Just go to bed, and I bring your breakfast to there. "

" Hotch.. You don't have to. "

" No , you're wrong. I do have to. And I want to. " Hotch smiled at her. " And you need rest. I want you to be okay. Just let me help you. "

Beth hesitated , but agreed. She's feeling pretty weak , and so cold and very dizzy. She got up , but almost fell, but she didn't , because Hotch got her before falling.

" Dizzy? " He asked , and he didn't let go.

" Well.. "

Hotch helped her upstairs, and to bed.

He went back to the kitchen and few moments later he sat already back with Beth. He brought her a cup of tea.

" Aww. Thanks , Aaron. " She whispered.

His phone started ringing. It was Rossi.

" I'll be right back. " He said and kissed her to her forehead.

She nodded , and Hotch got up and walked out of the door.

" Hotchner. " He answered.

" Hey, it's me. Sorry to bother you ,but we have case. " Rossi said.

Hotch sighs.

" What? Something wrong? "

" Dave, I don't think I can come today. Beth's sick. And not just a little. "

" Oh. How badly? " Hotch heard a concern on his team members voice.

" Pretty bad. Very high fever. 104. "

" Oh, damn. And, now I can say just one thing. You are not going anywhere. She needs you there. Period. Just take as much as you need. " Rossi said.

" Thanks Dave. I appreciate it. " Hotch said gladly.

" What? No. No chance. " He heard this voice what made him feel like he's not staying home that easily. It was Erin Straus, his boss.

" Damn it. " Hotch whispered, and heard Rossi's laugh a little.

" Oh , Poor you. " He chuckles. " I'm gonna put you on speaker. "

" Agent Hotchner, you drag you ass in here, immediately. " She said to Hotch.

" No , I don't think so. "

" Did you just say… " She didn't believe what she just heard.

" Oh you heard me. I'm not coming. " Hotch said calmly. Some people say that Straus can be a little scary, but he weren't scared of her. He's never been.

" You're not leaving me a choice. I think then I have to suspend you. "

He heard how Garcia gasped.

" You can't do that. " JJ said to Straus.

" No, you wont. And why would you suspend me? Because I want to take care of my girlfriend? " Hotch smiled. It just didn't make any sense.

" You're right, I'm afraid. I can't do that. But I can put you to overtime. " Straus said , and he heard a little bit of anger in her voice.

" You don't even have to put, I'm always on overtime. " Hotch said. And it was the truth. He's always there, on overtime. There is almost never a case , when they can go straight home after it. Always the paper work, and all reports and stuff to do.

" You know what, Erin. I'm not scared of your shit." He said and heard Rossi and Morgan chuckle. " I'm staying here, no matter what. Jack's at school and I'm not gonna leave Beth here alone. She's weak, even standing is hard. You think she can do anything else by herself? "

Strauss went quiet.

Hotch opened the bedrooms door a little and saw Beth watching the TV while drinking her tea.

" There are six other people in that case, I think you can handle this one without me. I really have to stay. " Hotch said.

Beth were watching this one , old TV show called ' The Heart Beat. ' and she were laughing at it. Hotch smiled. It were good to see her smiling.

" Fine. Just don't you get sick then." Straus retort.

" You know, some people a worth to catch the cold for, and she is definitely one of them. No doubts. " Hotch said simply.

" Fine. " Straus said, and he heard how she walked away.

He heard how his team were laughing. And yeah, it was kinda funny.

"You survived with minimal. " Rossi chuckles.

" Yeah, for once. " Hotch smirked. And he were relieved. It doesn't usually go that easy. Variety is the spice.

" But hey, guys. I can do something from here. Just let me know , if there's something. " Hotch said.

" Yeah. Of course. Just so you don't get bored. " Morgan laughed.

" But hey. We have to go. Chicago, here we come. " JJ said. " Just take care of her. She need you. And I'm sure she appreciate that you stayed there with her. I'm sure she wants you to stay. She just doesn't say that aloud. "

" Yeah. And hey , guys. Thank you. " He thanked.

" Of course. " They said and hang up.

Hotch shuts his phone and puts it in to his pocket. He walks back to Beth.

" What? " He asks when he sees her smile.

" Oh, Nothing. " She smirks weakly.

" C'mon. Tell me. "

" I'm just thinking, did you mean what you just said? " She questioned.

" Then what did I say? " He asks.

" 'You know, some people a worth to catch the cold for, and she is definitely one of them. No doubts.' Did you really mean that? "

" Every single work of it. " He smiles. " But hey, you need rest now. " He said and gave her another pillow.

" Where the hell did I find this awesome guy. And , yeah, I know. Could you come with me? We could watch something. " She said and Hotch went next to her.

On TV there were this one movie called Friday the 13th, so they started watch that.

But on middle of the movie , Beth were very sleepy.

" Good night , sweetie. " Hotch whispered and kissed her softly to her forehead.

" I love you. " She said , very quiet, before falling asleep.

He fondles her long , brown hair and listens her calm breathing.

Her head was on his chest.

Hotch took the blanket and puts it better on her, so she won't feel cold.

" I love you too. " He whispers to her ear, and kisses her to her cheek.

**Thank you for reading this. And I hope you liked it. I would appreciate it if you would review and just tell me what do you think about it. Thank you. ;) **


End file.
